Tall Tales and Small Exaggerations
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: During Tall Tales, Sam's frustration with Dean reaches the point that Sam decides it would be safer for Dean's continued existence if he left their room to walk off his anger. On his walk, he bumps into the enigmatic university janitor. Trickster/Sam.


**Warnings: Pure smut, that's all this is. Also written in a bank where the bank manager kept saying 'Okey Dokey' so I may take that frustration out on Dean a little… Heh. So, warnings? Smut and the Trickster. Enjoy.**

Tall Tales and Small Exaggerations

Sam glared at Dean over the top of his frozen laptop and clenched his jaw to stop himself saying something he would probably regret. Though the lack of remorse on his brothers face was making Sam wonder if he actually _would_ regret it. Huffing loudly, and actually growling when Dean smirked at him, Sam stood up from the table, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Aw, Sammy. Don't be like that. Loosen up a little!" Dean said and Sam upped his glare a notch making Deans eyes widen in shock.

"Dean, I told you not to touch my laptop! You've set us back on this damn hunt because you ignored me!"

"You messed with my car! You deserved it. Besides, I told you, it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it, Dean? No one else has been in this room!" Sam pointed out with forced calm, ignoring the pointed blame Dean shot at him for messing with his precious baby.

"It wasn't me! Unlike you letting out the air in my tyres!"

"Why would I do that? Look, I'm going for a walk. Ring me if you need me. And by need, I mean dying or near that."

"Sam! You can't just wander off. Dude, we're in the middle of a hunt!"

Dean, if I don't wander off now I may kill you. If you need me, ring me. And if you ring me to bring you back pie, I'll lace it with cyanide. You know I will." Sam warned Dean, then walked out the hotel room before Dean could retort in any way.

* * *

Once he'd calmed down a little, after leaving the hotel, Sam admitted to himself that he had no idea what to do now, only that he didn't want to go back to the hotel room and Dean. So he just found himself wandering aimlessly in the direction of the campus that this whole hunt seemed to be based around, and kicking absently at the rocks on the ground.

"Hey!" Sam jerked up and looked towards where the yell had come from. He paused and frowned in confusion when he saw the janitor they had spoken to before, heading towards him.

"Um... me?" Sam asked, looking behind him to see if the other guy was actually talking to someone behind him, but seeing no one. Sam was rather puzzled as to why the guy wanted to talk to him though.

"Yeah, you, Sasquatch, who else?" The janitor asked, grinning mischievously when Sam just raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Er... did you need something?" Sam asked, still feeling a little on edge, if only because the guy who's ass he'd been ogling was now talking to him, which didn't actually happen all that often, especially on hunts. Normally because Dean had convinced him to either dress up as a priest or because he'd just beheaded someone/thing in front of the person.

Though so far no priest outfits or beheading, so his luck was already looking up.

"Nah, just saw you looking all miserable and thought to myself that I'd cheer you up! You look like you need a good laugh, Kid!" The guy said, looking up at Sam with a wide smile and making Sam smile back, if a little warily.

"Thanks? I think..." Sam muttered, looking away and then sighing and looking back at the janitor. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Sam, nice to properly meet ya! You can call me Bree."

"Like the cheese?" Sam asked, dubiously. The guy, Bree, smirked at him and then turned to start walking, making Sam jerk and move to walk beside him.

"Sure, like the cheese." Bree said, and Sam narrowed his eyes at the strange man next to him, before deciding to give up the suspicion, if only for the time being. It was either that or go back to Dean. He was willing to ignore the niggling in his mind if it meant not speaking to Dean for a couple of hours.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked, and he mentally bound and gagged the voice in the back of his mind asking him is he was insane. Sounded disturbingly like Bobby.

"Well, I'm going back to change out of my overalls, feel free to follow me there, Kid."

"What happened to cheering me up?" Sam asked, feeling himself smile even as he asked the question and not actually stopping from following Bree into the university building.

"You look plenty happy to me already, Sam." Bree pointed out, turning to grin widely at him and making Sam's smile widen in response.

"True, mind if I follow you though? If I don't, the happy feeling will quickly leave." Sam admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Then that is a perfectly reasonable reason to creepily follow me into the locker room!" Bree exclaimed brightly as he and Sam walked into that very room. Sam felt a blush creep up his face but then shrugged it away and ignored the urge to watch as the other guy started to get changed.

Sam steadfastly stared at the lockers beside him, determined not to come across as even more creepy by staring at the guy. So it came as a shock when a warm body was pressed to his side. Sam jerked in shock and spun to see Bree pressed into his body, leering up at him and only wearing his work trousers.

Swallowing heavily, Sam opened his mouth to speak, only to squeak in surprise when Bree yanked his head down and pressed a fast and dirty kiss to his lips, biting his lower lip when he pulled back slightly moments later.

"Need a bigger hint? I don't let strange guys stare at me all the time, you know?" Bree muttered, breath puffing over Sam's lips and making Sam groan before he closed the gap again and kissed back, forcefully pressing his tongue to Bree's lips and then inside the other mans mouth when he opened his lips with a groan. Bree gripped at Sam's hair, yanking on the strands slightly, making Sam moan and thrust against him.

Pulling back to gulp down much needed oxygen, Sam tugged on the belt loops of Bree's trousers, pulling him flush to his body, and then dipped his head to nip and lick at the shorter man's neck, smirking at the hitched breath.

"This is insane." Sam muttered into the sensitive skin behind Bree's ear, licking it then moving slightly to nip sharply at his earlobe, grunting when Bree thrust up into him again as well as tugging hard on Sam's hair.

"Probably, wanna stop?" Bree asked, voice just as rough and stuttered as Sam's had sounded, and Sam tightened his grip on Bree's hips.

"Fuck no." Sam gasped out, before shifting and claiming Bree's lips once more in a fierce kiss that made Sam realise that they were both wearing far too much, Sam more so than Bree. Without actually pulling away from the kiss, Sam started to tug his own jacket and shirt off, the other man getting the idea and helping Sam, until all he wore was his undershirt and jeans.

Bree ran teasing fingers under the hem of his shirt, making Sam's stomach clench as he pulled back from the kiss with a moan, breathing heavily and moving to lick at Bree's neck. Bree tugged on his t-shirt, slowly backing away, but still tugging on the shirt and making Sam follow him. Mostly so that he didn't have to stop licking the skin presented to him. Sam felt a moment of confusion when the body in front of him seemingly disappeared, before he registered the hands on his waist and the warm breath on his stomach. Looking down (and absently wondering how out of it he was to not notice his shirt being taken off), he saw Bree looking up at him through his messy fringe of hair, lust and heat in his stare. Sam swallowed heavily and moved his hand to tangle it in Bree's hair, messing it up even more.

"Last time to back out, Kid." Bree murmured, breath puffing against Sam's skin, making his own breath hitch in response as his fingers tightened in Bree's hair.

"Not backing out." Sam muttered back, and then threw his head back with a hitched groan when Bree took that as his cue to kiss, lick and nibble at every stretch of skin of Sam's chest that he could reach, whilst beginning to unbuckle Sam's belt. Not long after that, Sam gasped at the sensation of cool air hitting his skin when his jeans and boxers were tugged down. Sam moved both his hands to Bree's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against the skin there whilst he quickly toed off his boots and then kicked off his jeans and boxers. Bree then tugged at him and Sam moved to straddle the other man's thighs, resting his knees on either side of him on the bench and moving to kiss him once more whilst he moved his hands to Bree's hair and neck. Bree's grip on his hips tightened minutely before one fo the hands left him, Sam vaguely heard a click before he gasped at feeling a lubricated finger rubbing and teasing at his entrance.

Bree nipped at Sam's lip and moved his other hand to start stroking Sam's erection, when he pressed his finger into Sam. Sam hissed at the slight uncomfortable sensation before he forced himself to relax, concentrating on the skin of Bree's neck and shoulders instead. Sam groaned and arched his back when another finger was pressed inside him, and almost immediately pressed against his prostate. Bree pressed biting kisses to Sam's shoulders, whilst scissoring and twisting his fingers, stretching Sam as much as he could before pressing a third finger in. Sam stiffened slightly and hitched his breath at the slight twinge of discomfort with the third finger, before his prostate was once more brushed and massaged, making Sam thrust down on the fingers and cry out hoarsely.

Sam was fairly certain he had lost any and all ability to think of anything other than the man teasing and coaxing Sam towards orgasm with just his fingers and mouth, and just groaned when the fingers were slowly pulled out. He heard another click but ignored it as being unimportant when Bree nudged him to raise slightly, then position Sam over his own erection, and slowly lowered him. Sam's already half shut eyes, shut fully as he was breached by the other man's erection, and explosion of colours flashing past his eyelids at the pleasure/pain sensation shooting through him. Bree stopped moving once he was in to the hilt and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Sam's spine, pressing kisses to Sam's shoulders and neck, waiting for Sam to relax a little.

Sam gasped almost silently before letting his head fall forward to rest on Bree's shoulder, fingers moving and digging into his back as he shifted and caused the erection in him to press against his prostate. He thrust down, and Bree got the hint and moved both his hands back to Sam's hips, thrusting up into him slowly at first, before he started to quicken his pace and causing Sam's gasps and groans to turn louder and more desperate.

The constant abuse on his prostate, and his erection continuously rubbing against Bree's stomach was bringing Sam to orgasm quicker than he truly wanted, but had hit the point where if he didn't come soon, he'd explode. Groaning into the skin by his mouth, Sam moved one of his hands from where it was clawing at Bree's back, and instead moved it between them and started to pump his own erection, his pleasure increasing and making him arch back, toes curling as he moaned loudly and started to rock his hips faster. Bree grunted and moved a hand to tug Sam down to him, kissing at his lips messily, both moaning and gasping as they moved nearer and nearer to their climax.

Bree shifted Sam's hips slightly, and the new angel caused him to hit Sam's prostate on ever thrust, and finally tipped Sam over the edge. He cried out wordlessly as he curled around Bree, clenching as his orgasm ripped almost painfully through him. Sam felt almost drained of all energy as he came down from his high, just in time to feel Bree slam into him one last time before crying out his own climax, teeth gritting and fingers tight enough that Sam knew there would be bruises left behind.

They both sat there, breathing heavy as they came down from their highs and tried to remember how to move their limbs once again. Sam hissed softly when he moved and caused Bree to pull out slowly. He wrinkled his nose as the stickiness of their bodies, and slowly, shakily stood up. Bree stood up with him, and pressed a sharp kiss to Sam's lips, before he pulled his trousers up and fastened them. Sam found his own jeans, using his boxers to wipe the drying come from his stomach, and pulling his jeans up before turning back round to face the other man.

"Look..." Sam stopped, not entirely sure what he was going to say, but being saved from having to think of anything by Bree smirking at him and cutting him off.

"Relax, Kid. I'm not expecting you to suddenly confess your undying love for me and ask me to make babies with you. This was nothing more than a very pleasurable one off." Bree told him, snatching up Sam's t-shirt and holding it out for him. "Your phones ringing, might wanna answer it, Sam."

Sam blinked at him, stunned silent for a few moments, before what he'd said clicked, and Sam scrambled to pull his phone out his pocket and answer it.

"Dean?"

"Dude! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to ring you for ages!" Sam winced at the anger in Dean's voice and wondered why he hadn't heard his phone. Not that he was actually listening for it. Sam looked up when Bree shuffled in front of him, and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I've gotta head off, Kid. Maybe catch up with you some other time." Bree whispered, and Sam smiled and nodded, before Dean's angry bark of his name brought his attention back to his pissed off brother.

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't hear my phone ring." Sam said hurriedly, picking up his shirt and jacket, looking up when the door closed behind Bree when the other man left.

"Sam! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Look, Bobby's here and he's got some theories about what the hell it is we're hunting. Get your ass over here now." Dean snapped at him, then hung up, making Sam snort and shake his head, before he yanked on his shirt and jacket, shoved his phone back in his pocket and then left the room, hoping Dean didn't wonder why he had a slight limp.

* * *

Sam had known, as soon as he'd walked into the hotel room where Dean and Bobby were waiting for him, that he wasn't going to like what they had to say. And now, waiting outside the doors of the auditorium where Dean was confronting the trickster. The guy Sam had screwed not all that many hours before. Which sucked.

At the sign, Bobby and Sam walked into the auditorium, Sam not actually being able to bring himself to look the Trickster in the eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if what he was feeling was betrayal or remorse for what they were about to do, but either or, Sam would admit (though only to himself) that he didn't throw himself into the fight willingly.

And when Sam stumbled in fighting off the crazed monster with the chainsaw later on in the fight, he knew it was because he wasn't in the fight. He didn't want to _be_ there. Sam blinked when the apparition baring down on him and Bobby flickered and then vanished, before a tug in his chest made him realise what that meant. Scrambling to his feet, and then moving to help Bobby to stand, Sam glanced over and barely prevented himself from flinching at the sight of Dean standing over the body of the Trickster.

He knew that people he picked up in the middle of hunts were never a good thing. He just didn't quite know why it hurt quite so much at seeing this one. This apparent _monster_, dead. He never had wanted to be a hunter, and now it just sucked that little bit more.

* * *

**A/N - Don't ask about the name for the Trickster... i think my subconscious mind is taunting me. Still, did you like? *snort* And yeah, well aware I'm probably gonna get kicked off of here for this. Heh. Oh well! It was fun whilst it lasted! *grin* And everything is over at my LJ should it happen. *snicker* We'll see! **


End file.
